ldw14fandomcom-20200214-history
01:2 Big Monsters Dragon City
Renek's Report Small sneaky man invite Renek to get victims to test potion thing. Renek liked idea. Renek agreed. Renek bought food from human in shoddy shop. Renek threw coins for food then went on way. Renek waited for rest of invited to hurry up and get ready. Renek saw a sneaky do something bad. And the dwarf begged for coin. Pathetic dwarf. Sneaky man fed dwarf test potion. Dwarf liked potion, but Renek no trust it. Then we left. We got lost in desert and made camp next to sand hill during day. Sand hill moved. Renek rolled in new sand til it started walking. Renek walked around the moving sand hill. It was not sand hill. It was big sand turtle. Sand turtle told riddles. Renek answered riddles. Other invited answered wrong. But turtle liked wrong answer more. Turtle gave invited and Renek ride on back close to big city. Turtle scared of big sand worms so not want to go further. Renek think turtle coward. Renek told sneaky man that Renek would ride sand worm. Renek found Turtle had long name. Renek went to sand worm home. Big worm attacked Renek. Renek moved out of worm way and tried to grab worm as it rose from sand. Worm knocked Renek into air with force. Renek landed badly. Hurt. Renek roared at worms when worms screamed for backup. They no able to handle Renek. Renek won screaming match. Renek outmoved big worm and climbed on worm back. Renek rode worm. Other worm bit Renek worm and Renek. Renek needle stormed worm brain. Worm defeated by Renek. Renek followed the rest of invited and sneaky man who ran from worms. Renek got deaf by worm screaming battle. Singy man did dance. Renek took energy from dance and outran chasing worms. Renek win again. Renek have bad dream. Sand scary. Renek and party arrive at green city. Renek saw fluffy Moo-masaur (Oxen/Cow) and hugged Moo-masaur. Renek took bite of Moo-masaur. It taste good. Moo-masaur run away from Renek. Renek got bit of paper saying Renek was allowed to do things. Renek walk on 4 legs in city to be not-so-bigger than humans. Renek got free food. Renek got led round Dragon city by guard. Renek met dragon. It red and shiny. Renek got more food and made way back to gate home. -Zahntu's note: This is a direct transcricption of Renek's adventure in Renek's own words. Hewa knows why I still put up with this. Dagoliir's Report Hereafter, IC text shall be italicized. An Exerpt from Dagoliir's Codex of Excursions and Adventures: We met in a bar, the four of us, and some tasks set before us: Test the Potion, and Travel East, perhaps to discover a City. Our friendly Dwarf, Chagha'an-jin, tried the potion, and said she seemed stronger, but none of the rest of us tried, to confirm East we did travel, and long did it take, until one night, after camp was made, we slept, but come morning, and we were awoken The dune we were set against was awake! Turn, it did, and try to throw us off! Tangled under cover, were all but two - myself, and the Sand Channeller, Renek. Sand shaken off, the dune was a Turtle, but a Turtle in truth? It's proportion was massive, I was sure it must have been a vision, but no, it was true enough. Some riddles ensued, fist to survive, and then for travel, and having answered right all of its questions, the turtle did take us, correcting our path. For but a few days did we travel, on the back of the turtle, but many days were saved, such was its speed, until we reached a dangerous place. What an adventure, what did we see? Worms, in such distance as to appear merely large, and the Turtle set us down; it refused to go further. On, we went, through the Wormland, scurrying from safe spot to safe spot, eventually reaching trouble, Renek alone baring his fangs. Having ridden one of the beasts, run did Renek too, with us all, on through the wastes. By the end of the day, past the Worms were we, and sleep well, we did. But on, we knew we must go. Dawn the next day, and no unpleasant surprise, but onwards we went, towards Al'Taqar. Find it we did, before Sun had fallen, and strange things did we see. Papers were given, by guards of the Gate, and into the city, we did carefully tread. Much did we learn, and many did we meet. What did we hear? What should I tell? All is not as it seems; the Dragon-King rules, but those who'd oppose, where do they go? I hope I'll never know, except to free them, mayhap, one day. Dragon King did we meet, and much did we learn. Sent back, were we, with treacherous papers, talking of peace. Category:Actual Play